


Prezenty i problemy to w sumie synonimy

by justAleks



Series: Starocie do Bakugan, które dalej trzymają jako taki poziom [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Spectra has smooth brain when it comes to shopping for gifts, it's christmas present hunt!, why am I writing those tags in english when the text is in polish?, written back in the year 2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: Shadow postanowił wymusić na swoich kompanach urządzenie grupowych mikołajek i nikt w porę go nie powstrzymał. Głównie rzecz o Spectrze i Gusie oraz oczywiście prezentach.(opowiadanie chyba tutaj kiedyś już wrzucałam ale jako tępy człowiek je skasowałam...) Fic translated into English, link inside.
Relationships: Gus Grav & Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin
Series: Starocie do Bakugan, które dalej trzymają jako taki poziom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999339





	Prezenty i problemy to w sumie synonimy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Presents and problems are basically synonyms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369127) by [justAleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks)



Spectra westchnął na dźwięk tłuczonego szkła i natychmiast zmienił kierunek marszu z salonu na kuchnię, dawało mu to wyspę kuchenną w roli bariery między nim, a resztą Vexosów. Rezolutnie odwrócił wzrok od sceny na drugim końcu salonu i podszedł do ekspresu do kawy. Jednym kliknięciem obudził maszynę do życia i zmusił żeby wyprodukowała czarny napój. Mimowolnie zauważył prawie idealną piramidę z kubków w zlewie, brakowało tylko jeszcze jednego żeby stworzyć ostry czubek. W duchu docenił kreatywność, ale i tak wykrzywił usta w wyrazie obrzydzenia.

Maszyna piknęła radośnie dając do zrozumienia, że kawa jest gotowa i przy okazji zdolna do stopienia podniebienia wraz z językiem. Spectra hojnie dolał mleka próbując ostudzić napój, dopiero po opróżnieniu połowy kubka poczuł się gotowy, żeby stawić czoła pobojowisku, jakim stał się kąt w salonie.

\- Czy wy kiedykolwiek przynajmniej widzieliście jak wygląda to całe drzewko świąteczne? – Zapytał opierając się biodrem o blat i przyglądając krytycznie kilku świecącym się gałęziom, które prawdopodobnie miały imitować drzewko. W koło nich walały się szklane sople, nie wszystkie w jednym kawałku. Mylene prychnęła z fotela, na którym czytała. Oddalona wystarczająco daleko, żeby nie znaleźć się w polu rażenia Shadowa ale na tyle blisko, żeby swobodnie oglądać twóch idiotów znad swojego tabletu.

\- To jakieś takie szpiczaste drzewo pełne igieł i obwieszone masą szklanych kulek. – Zraportował Lync starając się jednocześnie zmusić jedną z gałązek do stania w jednym miejscu. Brew Spectry powędrowała tuż pod linię jego włosów.

\- Iglaste drzewo, pełne szklanych kulek? – Powtórzył dla upewnienia się. Wziął również duży łyk kawy mając nadzieję, że kofeina nie tylko go obudzi, ale pomoże w zrozumieniu całego tego chaosu.

\- Trochę ciężko jest znaleźć takie samo drzewo w kosmosie! – Szczeknął Shadow, wkraczając do pokoju z naręczem czegoś błyszczącego. Phantom nie był pewien co to było, ale z pewnością pochodziło z jednego z niesprawnych (miał nadzieję) komputerów pokładowych. Z ciekawością przyglądał się, jak Prove upuścił plątaninę przewodów i kabli koło gałązek i zaczął je nimi obwiązywać.

\- Ja wiem, że chcecie prezenty, ale czy naprawdę nie możemy ich sobie dać bez całego tego cyrku? – Zapytał Spectra prawdopodobnie setny raz. Gracz Darkusa spojrzał na niego, jakby mu zagroził, że zabije jego ukochaną babcię.

\- To nie będzie to samo! – głos Prova uzyskał wysokie rejestry, a gałązki pochyliły się trochę bardziej w lewo. Lync uniósł ręce do góry ni to się poddając, ni to prosząc niebiosa o litość, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju mijając w drzwiach Gusa. Grav wpatrywał się intensywnie w trzymany tablet i bez patrzenia pod nogi ruszył w kierunku wyspy kuchennej. Jakimś cudem nie wdepną w migrujące coraz głębiej w pokój resztki prawie-choinki.

\- Wiecie, że na ziemi jest też zwyczaj ukrywania prezentów w skarpetkach? – zapytał przystając przy Spectrze. Shadow zaprzestał owijania gałęzi i spojrzał na swoje dzieło.

\- I myślisz, że to lepszy sposób? – zapytał sceptycznie. Gus głośno przytaknął. Spectra go poparł. Całym sercem, tylko że w duchu. Prove jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się kupce nieszczęścia, na wyrost zwanej drzewkiem świątecznym, po czym najwyraźniej podjął decyzję i ryknął do Lynca, żeby znalazł największe skarpety, jakie tylko walają się po statku.

-Żenibyjakieco!?- Dobiegło wykrzyczane z prędkością światła.

\- Idź do niego, a nie udawaj, że jesteś w epoce kamienia łupanego – wtrącił Spectra, na widok biorącego wdech Shadowa. Prove wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, po czym pokazał Spectrze język i ruszył w stronę domniemanego pobytu Lynca. Cisza jaka zapanowała wydawała się być wręcz nienaturalna. Phantom dzielnie powstrzymał się przed sprawdzeniem czy przypadkiem nie zatkały mu się uszy.

\- Nie żartujesz przypadkiem o tych skarpetkach? – Zapytał Spectra dopijając kawę. Gus pokręcił głową i z szerokim uśmiechem pokazał mu zdjęcie ogromnych skarpet zawieszonych nad kominkiem i wypełnionych prezentami.

\- Nie ma szans, żebyśmy znaleźli cokolwiek chociażby podobnego do tych skarpet. Chyba, że użyjemy nogawek spodni, albo rękawów – podsumował Phantom.

\- Ważne, że nikt już nie będzie się bawił w elektryka. Tylko czekałem aż Shadow, albo Lync spowodują zwarcie – wzruszył ramionami Gus. Miał rację, więc Spectra tylko kiwnął głową. Grav w końcu zauważył sztukę nowoczesną zalegającą w zlewie i wykrzywił się komicznie, jego ręce zadrgały jakby gotował się do wymycia kubków.

\- A ty masz zamiar cały dzień przesiedzieć w tym fotelu? – Spectra zwrócił się do Mylene, która ciągle jeszcze nie zmieniła pozycji.

\- Nie, w momencie kiedy nasze dwa oszołomy wrócą mam zamiar przenieść się do własnego pokoju. – Nawet nie podniosła wzroku znad książki. Phantom zmrużył oczy, ale postanowił nie reagować na ostentacyjny ton wojowniczki Aquosa. Kątem oka zauważył jak Gus się nadyma.

-Idziemy, pomożesz mi przeszmuglować prezenty dla „naszych” oszołomów pod prawie-choinkę. – Spectra zaakcentował określenie jakiego użyła Mylene. Po krótkim namyśle dokończył piramidę stawiając na samej górze swój pusty już kubek i ruszył w stronę pokoju. Gus zmarszczył nos, ale nic nie powiedział, w zamian ruszył za swoim liderem.

Cały ten cyrk zaczął się po jednej z misji Mylene i Shadowa na ziemi. Krótka misja zwiadowcza, poza informacjami na temat Młodych Wojowników, przyniosła bonus w postaci podekscytowanego Prova. Najwyraźniej jego uwaga została przykuta i wzięta jako jeniec przez znajdujące się wszędzie, przyozdobione drzewka. Trochę szperania w bazie danych wykazało, że to był świąteczny zwyczaj na Ziemi, powiązany z dawaniem sobie nawzajem prezentów. Ta ostatnia informacja przekonała Shadowa, że Vexosi powinni być bardziej otwarci na inne kultury i spróbować obchodzić ziemskie święta, żeby lepiej poznać samych Ziemian.

Czysto taktyczny ruch, tak to określił. Ostatecznie nikogo poznawanie Ziemian nie obchodziło, ale perspektywa prezentów była na tyle silnym argumentem, że nawet Mylene zgodziła się z planem Prova.

Teraz po statku grasowali Lync z Shadowem polujący na wszystko co chociażby przypominało skarpety świąteczne, a reszta Vexosów z mniejszym lub większym zapałem przygotowywała prezenty.

Volt został uznany za martwego lub zaginionego, ponieważ od wczoraj nikt go nie widział. Możliwe też, że postanowił przeczekać całe zamieszanie w spokoju.

Spectra sam z chęcią zabarykadowałby się w pokoju, ale Gus podczas postoju w mieście Gamma zaciągnął go w trzewia galerii handlowej, w ramach znalezienia prezentów. Nic nie mogło stanąć Gusowi na przeszkodzie podczas jego samozwańczej misji znalezienia prezentów i wyraźnie oczekiwał, że jego mistrz będzie mu towarzyszył. Nie mając już żadnej wymówki Phantom również musiał poszukać jakiś prezentów. Na jego szczęście Gus okazał się być wspaniałym kompanem, wybierając większość podarków za dwóch.

Jedynym czego z oczywistych powodów wybrać nie mógł był prezent dla samego siebie. Po kilku mniej lub bardziej subtelnych aluzjach, Gus w pewnym momencie zniknął z pola widzenia Spectry i wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru się pojawić w najbliższym czasie.

* * *

Phantom spędził prawie dziesięć minut na szukaniu swojego podwładnego, zgrzytając zębami kiedy to nastolatek ignorował wszelkie próby skonstatowania się, aż w końcu jego mózg wykonał potrzebne obliczenia i wypluł wniosek o prezencie dla Gusa. Lider natychmiast stanął jak wryty, powoli pojmując ogrom problemu, jaki to się przed nim rozciągał. Grave znany ze swojej spostrzegawczości i wspaniałej pamięci dobierał prezenty, jakby to był sport olimpijski, a on był złotym medalistą. Spectra aż taką spostrzegawczością nie mógł się poszczycić. Wymyślenie strategii walki było proste, ale dobranie idealnego prezentu już go przerastało.

Świadomość, że Gus właśnie teraz poluje na podarek, który olśni swoją genialnością i praktycznością, tylko dodawała do uczucia zażenowania powoli pnącego się w górę kręgosłupa Spectry. Pomimo, że już dobre dwie godziny rozglądał się po sklepach, bardziej z nudów niż zainteresowania, oglądając przy okazji zakupowy szał Grava, nic nie rzuciło mu się w oczy, jako prezent dla gracza Subtery. A już z pewnością nic nie wyglądało, jakby było stworzone dla Gusa.

Prowadziło to do prostej konkluzji: Grave szarpnie się na wymyślny prezent idealnie celujący w gusta lidera, a Spectra skontruje go jakimś-czymś ledwo muskającym gusta Grava. Ego Spectry groziło rozpęknięciem się jak balon na taki obrót spraw. Szczególnie, że już mógł wyobrazić sobie uśmiech Gusa, który pod pozorem zadowolenia tylko uwydatniał ciche osądzanie aspołecznych zapędów Spectry.

Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale ogarnęła go lekka panika. Panujący w galerii tłum nagle przybrał postać fali starającej się go porwać, poturbować i wypluć gdzieś na dalekich krańcach wszechświata. I jakaś mała część Spectry wolała tę opcję od wstydu obdarowania Gusa beznadziejnym prezentem.

-Mamo! Patrz to Spectra Phantom! – Załamanie nerwowe zostało brutalnie przerwane przez entuzjastyczny okrzyk jakiegoś chłopca, który zawisł na ramieniu matki i całym ciężarem swojego ciała zwrócił biedną kobietę w kierunku lidera Vexosów. To wystarczyło żeby go otrzeźwić. Wyprostował dumnie plecy, kiwną głową w stronę młodego fana i ruszył przed siebie jakby doskonale wiedział po co tu przyjechał. Tak, przecież był liderem Vexosów! Był w stanie uzyskać, i do tego utrzymać, tytuł najlepszego gracza Pyrusa! Bez mrugnięcia okiem łgał królowi o swojej lojalności! Jakiś mały prezent miałby go pokonać? Niedoczekanie!

Co jakiś czas słyszał cichsze lub głośniejsze westchnienia, dzieciaki mało subtelnie pokazywały go sobie palcami szeptając podekscytowane, a kilkoro nawet postanowiło przez chwilę iść za nim. Do tej pory takie zachowania najwyżej bawiły Phantoma. Ślepy zachwyt jaki pojawiał się w oczach jego fanów mile łechtał ego, ale tym razem sprawiał, że nerwy Spectry napinały się jak postronki. Miał wrażenie, że każdy wie o jego z góry skazanej na porażkę misji. Lider miał ochotę obnażyć zęby i warczeć na każdego, kto choćby rzucił na niego okiem.

Helios, który wyskoczył z kieszeni płaszcza i przycupnął na ramieniu blondyna omal nie przyprawił go o zawał serca.

\- Coś ty taki spięty? – Bakugan zamachał skrzydłami jakby chciał je rozprostować. Spectra tylko chrząknął nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły przy publice. Smok w odpowiedzi utkwił nieruchome spojrzenie w swoim partnerze, Spectra miał wrażenie, że Helios zaraz prześwidruje mu nim żuchwę.

Na lewo dostrzegł sklep z różnymi akcesoriami kuchennymi i bez większego namysłu wszedł do środka. Helios ani na chwilę nie odwrócił wzroku w czasie, kiedy Phantom przeglądał wyłożone gadżety. Lider przez prawie pełną minutę wpatrywał się w pstrokate rękawice kuchenne, czując się coraz głupiej.

\- Co mam kupić Gusowi? - W końcu skapitulował. Helios drgnął na jego ramieniu i w końcu rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Jako prezent? – Spectra zmrużył zirytowany oczy, odłożył rękawice i sięgnął po zestaw noży.

\- Nie, jako wypowiedzenie wojny – warknął sprawdzając cenę.

\- Z wami, vestalianami, wszystko możliwe. Nie możesz dać mu pieniędzy żeby sam sobie kupił? – Spectra prychnął oburzony tak prostackim pomysłem. Helios tylko machnął skrzydłami.

\- Czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz? Mogłeś go spytać co chce, byłoby po problemie. – Brew Spectry drgnęła spazmatycznie, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło zapytanie Gusa. Widząc, że kręcąca się po sklepie młoda asystentka zaczyna coraz bardziej orbitować w jego stronę, Spectra odłożył noże i elegancko dał nogę.

\- Nawet o tym nie pomyślałeś. – Zgadł Helios nie komentując ucieczki Phantoma. Blondyn nie był pewny, czy pozostanie przy oryginalnym temacie rozmowy było wygodniejszym rozwiązaniem.

\- To całe dawanie sobie prezentów zakłada, że są one niespodzianką. – Spróbował uratować choć odrobinę dumy. Helios doskonale to wiedział i gdyby tylko mógł, zapewne zaprezentowałby kpiący uśmiech pełen zębów. W kulistej formie, której wielkość gwarantowałaby nalepkę "grozi udławieniem" jeżeli byłby zabawką, musiał zadowolić się parsknięciem krótkim śmiechem.

\- Daj mu wygrać walkę. – Spectra aż zwolnił zaskoczony hojnością kompana. – Byleby nie ze mną. – Helios jednak nie pozwolił Phantomowi za bardzo się wzruszyć.

\- Twoja wspaniałomyślność aż powala na kolana. – Stwierdził sucho, podejmując energiczny krok. Wszędzie holograficzne reklamy perorowały o dobrej jakości, czy niepowtarzalności swoich towarów, aż w końcu natłok informacji zlewał się w jeden ciąg pochwał. _Najlepsze-owoce-idealne-do-oliwienia-każdy-telefon-potrzebuje-doładowania-tylko-tutaj-dostaniesz-sto-procent-zniżki._ Spectrze aż kręciło się w głowie. Mijając kolejne sklepy, które nie oferowały niczego, chociażby marginalnie kojarzącego się z Gusem, nadzieja Phantoma coraz bardziej kurczyła się w sobie. Centrum Handlowe Gamma, mimo ogromu sklepów,butimków i czego tam jeszcze wydawało się wręcz żałośnie ubogie w dobra nadające się na prezenty.

\- Na prawo masz jakiś sklep czy coś podobnego. – Poinformował usłużnie Helios widząc, że Spectra jest gotowy krążyć po całym budynku do upadłego. Niewiele myśląc Phantom skręcił i spojrzał na sklep. Chociaż bardziej pasowałoby określenie „sklepik” – było to maleństwo wciśnięte miedzy dwie ogromne sieciówki. Przez wysokie szyby, Spectra mógł dostrzec rzędy różnych bibelotow starszych nawet od jego wiekowej babci - niech jej stalowa wola i legendarne zdrowie pozwolą na oglądanie jak przeludniają nawet tą planetę.

Uśmiech wypełzł na twarz Spectry, Gus po godzinach szukania informacji o Ziemi rozwinła w sobie zainteresowanie wszystkim co stare iz zakurzone. Wszystkie osobliwości, a już szczególnie takie trudne do znalezienia i nadgryzione zębem czasu stały się jego nową miłością.

Tyle przynajmniej Phantom pamiętał i miał ogromną nadzieję, że informacja była poprawna. Półżywa nadzieja poderwała łeb i zamachała radośnie ogonem, kiedy wszedł do środka.

\- Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? – Spectra zgrzytnął zębami. Liczył, że cichaczem pokręci się po sklepie i może znajdzie coś ciekawego, ale dzięki kompaktowym rozmiarom oraz znikomemu ruchowi sklepikarz bez problemu nie tylko go zauważył, ale najwyraźniej mógł sobie pozwolić na asystowanie przyszłemu klientowi.

\- Szukam prezentu dla znajomego. – Phantom jednak był urodzonym aktorem i natychmiast przybrał maskę łagodnego zainteresowania z domieszką kurtuazji. Rozejrzał się po półkach pnących się aż po sam sufit i podziękował w duchu za maskę, która ukryła jego oczy rozszerzone do rozmiarów spodków. Sklepik naprwadę aż tonął w różnorakich bibelotach, które można było co najwyżej spotkać w lombardach ukrytych wśród cieni rzucanych przez budynkowe molochy na ojczystej planecie. A i to jak się miało szczęście.

Prawdopodobnie porcelanowe smoki patrzyły na Spectrę nieruchomym wzrokiem, prawdziwe miecze dumnie wyłapywały kurz, a tu i ówdzie Phantom dostrzegł grzbiety starych książek. Lider Vexosów z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w skarby przeszłości starannie poukładane dookoła.

\- Widzę, że znajomy musi mieć wspaniały gust. – Ucieszył się sprzedawca wychodząc zza lady i z rozmachem stając przy Spectrze, tuż na granicy jego przestrzeni osobistej. Zadziornie zawinięte ku górze wąsy zatrzepotały, kiedy sprzedawca szeroko się uśmiechną. Nawet z bliska trudno było ocenić jego wiek, równie dobrze mógł mieć dwadzieścia jak i pięćdziesiąt lat. Pozytywna energia i skrzące się oczy nie ułatwiały oszacowania tego.

\- Ma pan już coś na myśli? – Spectrę z zasady trudno było przytłoczyć, to _on_ najczęściej wywoływał ten efekt, ale przy tym sprzedawcy trudno było nie czuć się choćby odrobinę przytłoczonym. Odchrząknął, instynktownie wypiął pierś do przodu i zaniemówił. Helios nawet nie krył się ze swoim rechotem, jednak Spectra szybko chwycił bakugana i bezceremonialnie wpakował do kieszeni, niepomny na groźby rzucane pod jego imieniem. Sprzedawca bez słowa przyglądał się całemu zajściu, jego wzrok, z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, zatrzymał się na kieszeni z której można było słyszeć pomrukiwania Heliosa, jednak po chwili ponownie skupił całą swoją uwagę na Phantomie.

\- Ah, tak, tak. Tutejszy asortyment wymaga chwili na poznanie. Proszę się nie krępować! – Rozłożył dłonie pokazując cały sklep. Spectra odetchnął dyskretnie i podszedł do najbliższych półek. Sprzedawca kręcił się tuż obok przestawiając różne bibeloty, jakby również czegoś szukał. Jak się okazało, właśnie to robił. Kiedy Phantom oglądał szkatułkę pełną błyszczących kamieni i misternych zdobień, mężczyzna pojawił się tuż obok, praktycznie oślepiając samozadowoleniem.

\- Co pan myśli o tym? – W ręce, mężczyzna trzymał małe, owalne coś. Czarne z brązowymi refleksami, które pod światłem nabierały prawie miodowego odcienia, okolone metalową koronką.

\- O „tym”. – Powtórzył głucho Spectra patrząc na mieszczący się w dłoni bibelot, który z namaszczeniem przekazał mu sprzedawca. Po bliższej inspekcji Phantom odkrył agrafkę na odwrocie drobiazgu.

-Stara brosza, idealnie sprawdza się przy podtrzymywaniu peleryn, mimo niepozornego wyglądu jest naprawdę wytrzymała – wyjaśnił mężczyzna bacznie obserwując reakcję Spectry.

„Brosza," przed oczami Phantoma pojawił się obraz Gusa w typowym dla siebie płaszczu. Brosza nie była mu niezbędna do szczęścia, jednak wydawała się idealnym dodatkiem. Helios wychynął z kieszeni i zamruczał gardłowo, a przynajmniej spróbował. Kulistej formie brakło głębokiego pogłosu jego prawdziwej postaci. Spectra zacisnął palce na przedmiocie, a sprzedawca sprezentował mu uśmiech pełen błyszczących zębów.

Prezent znaleziony.

\- Może pan to jakoś ładnie zapakować?

\- Twoje życzenie jest moim rozkazem! – Mężczyzna skłonił się teatralnie, chwycił broszę i wrócił za kontuar, ku zdziwieniu Spectry dał nurka pod ladę, gdzie spędził dobrą minutę szeleszcząc papierami i przekładanymi pudełkami. Kiedy w końcu wyskoczył na powierzchnię w jednej ręce miał czarne pudełeczko wyłożone czerwoną bibułą, a w drugiej kremowy papier, przez szyję miał przewieszoną czerwoną wstążkę.

\- To trochę za dużo, nie uważa pan? – Phantom wskazał na elementy opakowania. Mężczyzna błysną zębami.

\- Nonsens! Tak piękny prezent musi prezentować się równie dobrze sam, jak i w pudełeczku. – Z namaszczeniem ułożył broszę na bibule, zamkną pudełko i przez moment wpatrywał się w kremowy papier, poczym zwinnie wyciął z niego etykietkę którą nastęnie wplątał w wiązaną kokardę na czubku pudełka. Phantom nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla prędkości z jaką mężczyzna przygotował prezent.

Dopiero, kiedy sprzedawca sprawdzał czy supeł nie rozwiąże się w nieodpowiednim momencie do Spectry dotarło, że nawet nie wie ile przyjdzie mu za podarek zapłacić.

\- Proszę bardzo! – Mężczyzna pozwolił Vexosowi dokładnie obejrzeć pudełko. Dumnie pusząca się kokarda nadawała prezentowi królewskiego wyglądu. Spectra przyznał sobie w duchu prezent za znalezienie tak wspaniałego prezentu. Samo opakowanie wprawiało w zachwyt. Głos sprzedawcy sprowadził go na ziemię szybciej niż zrobiłby to zestrzelony statek.

– Należy się 700 koron. – Tym razem uśmiech sprzedawcy składał się z samych zębów, drapieżny i niebezpieczny. Spectra odruchowo złapał się za kieszeń kryjącą portfel, mężczyzna śledził każde ruch Phantoma drapieżnym wzrokiem. Lider odchrząknął.

\- Chyba się przesłyszałem. – Dla skontrowania, głos Spectry był niczym najlepszej jakości czekolada. Głęboki i słodki, sprawiający, że słuchacz aż w nim tonął. Na jego nieszczęście sprzedawca wydawał się być człowiekiem o zerowym upodobaniu do łakoci, nawet tych z najlepszej półki. Mężczyzna nawet nie mrugnął, tylko wpatrzył się wyczekująco w lidera Vexosów. Spectra utzrymał kontakt wzrokowy.

Blondyn miał możliwość wyjścia ze sklepu, tak po prostu. Odwrócenia się i wyjścia trzepocząc złowróżbnie płaszczem, ale wiązało się to z utratą prezentu. Brosza, teraz bezpiecznie ukryta w pudełeczku, kusiła swoją unikalnością. W dodatku, ego Phantoma poderwało łeb i zjeżyło się nie gorzej niż jeżozwierz na możliwość przegrania z Gusem. Prezenty prezentami, ale Spectra miał _reputację_ do utrzymania.

Ze słodkim uśmiechem lider Vexosów wyciągną kartę i zbliżył ją do czytnika, oczy sprzedawcy błyszczały niczym diamenty, kiedy palce Phatoma wystukiwały pin. 

_Pik_.

Transakcja zakończona.

Mężczyzna klasną w dłonie, włożył delikatnie prezent do siateczki i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że aż musiał przymknąć oczy. Skubaniec od początku wiedział jak to się skończy.

\- Dziękuję za zakup i życzę miłego dnia. – Spectra miał wrażenie, że jest fizycznie lżejszy o te 700 koron.

Wychodząc ze sklepu czuł jakby opuszczał jakąś zaczarowaną krainę. Galeria ponownie powitała go gwarem i falą ludzi, próbującą go połknąć i wypluć w miejscu całkiem odmiennym od celu jego wyprawy. Tym razem młodzieniec zaczął stawiać aktywny opór nurtowi ciał.

Spectra przez chwilę stał w miejscu, siatka z prezentem wisiała w ręce, i patrzył pustym wzrokiem na przelewający się tłum. Musiał znaleźć Gusa. Odsłonił guntlet przymocowany do przedramienia i szybko wystukał wiadomość do Grava, żeby ruszył w stronę jednego z pięciu wyjść z galerii handlowej, znajdującego się dwa piętra niżej tuż koło zaskakująco przyjemnie wyglądającej kawiarni, wypełnionej ilością kwiatów proporcjonalną do zabójczego ruchu.

Tym razem Gus potwierdził otrzymanie wiadomości i Phantom zaczął dzielnie brnąć przez ruchliwą masę, co chwila spychającą go z obranego kursu. Mimo, że szedł dumnym krokiem najlepszego wojownika Vestalii, jego szybki odwrót przypominał ucieczkę z pola walki. Wydane pieniądze, niczym stracone punkty podczas pojedynku, kuły w podświadomość i naśmiewały się z lidera Vexosów.

Lepiej było jak najszybciej zniknąć z terytorium cwanego sprzedawcy. Helios cicho rechotał w kieszeni.

* * *

Samo wspomnienie osobliwego sprzedawcy sprawiło, że Spectra musiał powstrzymać się przed wyciągnięciem portfela i przyciśnięciem go do piersi w spóźnionym odruchu chronienia swojej własności. W zamian zacisną ręce w pięści. Poczucie dobrze wykonanego obowiązku walczyło w nim z poczuciem, że został perfidnie zmanipulowany.

W pokoju podszedł do szafy i wyłuskał z niej worek wypełniony prezentami, z jakiegoś powodu na usta cisnęło mu się jowialne „ho-ho-ho!”. Zacisnła zęby.

Gus bez pytania podszedł do biurka i, nie wiadomo skąd, wyciągnął pięć małych papierowych prostokątów, na których zaczął wypisywać imiona członków Vexos. Spectra, niezbyt dokładnie pamiętając, które pudełko kryło w sobie prezent, dla którego członka grupy, tylko podawał kolorowe prezenty Gusowi. Młodzieniec za to doskonale orientując się w zawartości podarków wciskał podpisane karteczki pod wstążki lub przyklejał je dwustronną taśmą klejącą.

Całkiem zrelaksowany siedział za biurkiem, a na widok czarnej paczuszki, której z całą pewnością nie kupił i która nie została mu wręczona do oznakowania z uśmiechem zaczął nucić jakąś popową piosenkę, jaka ostatnio królowała w radiu. Spectra poczuł się doceniony, nawet pomimo tego, że Gus jeszcze nie widział swojego prezentu.

-Jak mistrz chce to mogę podłożyć prezenty mistrza wraz z moimi – zagaił, wsuwając ostatni kawałek papieru pod wstążkę wściekle różowego pudełka. Tym razem Spectra nie miał wątpliwości, do kogo prezent był zaadresowany – był on specjalnie wybrany dla Shadowa. Nie tylko kolor kłuł w oczy, ale i sam podarek był bardziej niż mniej humorystyczny, przynajmniej według Phantoma. Pełen zestaw do przyklejania tipsów. Shadow zawsze narzekał, że musi bardzo uważać aby nie złamać swoich szponów, więc teraz w każdej chwili będzie mógł oderwany paznokieć zastąpić nowym.

Krzywy uśmiech wypełzł na twarz blondyna. Był prawie pewny, że Prove kupił mu coś związanego z dbaniem o włosy, więc nie miał zamiaru być mu dłużnym.

Gus zdziwił się, kiedy Spectra wciągnął go do sklepu z kosmetykami i rozkazał poszukać czegoś do paznokci. Na hasło „Shadow”, Grav stanął jednak na wysokości zadania i wygrzebał pełen zestaw dla amatorów sztucznych szponów.

\- Najpierw trzeba w ogóle zobaczyć czy Shadow z Lynciem ustawili w końcu prawie-choinkę, czy może dali sobie z nią spokój i znaleźli skarpety – zauważył Spectra samodzielnie wypisując imię Gusa na dołączonej etykiecie.

Nawet nie musiał wymownie patrzyć na Grava, chłopak natychmiast zamruczał potwierdzająco i wybył z pokoju. Spectra jeszcze chwilę siedział na łóżku patrząc na drzwi. Teraz, pozostawiony sam na sam z armią prezentów w końcu w pełni zrozumiał, że dzisiaj, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz od założenia grupy, będą mieli coś w rodzaju zajęć integracyjnych.

Vexosi, mimo że pracowali razem już od jakiś dwóch lat rzadko kiedy zachowywali się jak drużyna, częściej niż rzadziej trzymali się swoich partnerów i kontaktowali tylko w tedy kiedy naprawdę było trzeba. Nawet kiedy znajdowali się na statku wszyscy utrzymywali dystans. Spectra wykrzywił usta na myśl o spędzeniu nadprogramowego czasu z resztą Vexosów.

Żeby jakoś wypełnić czas w oczekiwaniu na Gusa, Phantom ściągnął maskę i wszedł do łazienki. Spojrzał krytycznie na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Włosy ciągle układały się w dumny czub, jednak po bliższej inspekcji Spectra odkrył rudawe odrosty, skrzywił się na myśl o kolejnej sesji rozjaśniania włosów. Myśl, że skończy łysy zanim jeszcze skończy skończy trzydziestkę przemknęła mu przez głowę, ale szybko ją odgonił. Nie miał zamiaru dodatkowo martwić się coraz obficiej wypadającymi włosami. Jeszcze nie.

Pukanie do drzwi ostrzegło Spectrę przed wchodzącym Gusem.

\- Ostatecznie przyspawali jedną z gałązek do jakiejś blachy i postawili w kącie, mistrzu. – Gusowa twarz była rozciągnięta szerokim uśmiechem, Spectra parsknął stojąc przed lustrem.

\- Nie mogli zrobić tego od razu? Zaoszczędziliby masę czasu. – Gus wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę prezentów. Unikając niepotrzebnegi kontaktu wzrokowego z Phantomem, chłopak chwycił worek, okręcił jego górną część wokół nadgarstka i jak najszybciej czmychnął z pokoju z "no to lecę, mistrzu" na sutach. Zupełnie jakby bał się, że Spectra w ostatniej chwili jednak postawi na swoim i anuluje cały ten cyrk. Co nie byłoby wcale takie niespotykane.

Spectra zmrużył oczy patrząc na z powrotem zamknięte drzwi. Nawet gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć Gus wybył jakby się za nim paliło.

Czyżby Grav też wyczekiwał rozdawania prezentów?

* * *

Niezręczność. Patologicznie niezręczna niezręczność. Tylko tyle przychodziło Spectrze do głowy, kiedy wszyscy zebrali się wokół prawie-choinki. Biedny patyk ledwie wystawał zza mniej lub bardziej ozdobnych pudełek, a Vexosi stali wokół niego niczym stado drapieżników, którym udało się zagonić swoją ofiarę w kozi róg i teraz tylko debatują w jaki sposób się na nią rzucić.

\- Shadow, jako, że cała ta farsa to twój pomysł: czyń honory. – Spectra zamaszystym ruchem wskazał na prawie-choinkę i utkwił wzrok w graczu Darkusa. Twarz Prova rozświetliła się niczym lampka, zupełnie jakby spełniło się jego życzenie. Nawet zasalutował, lewą ręką i z szaleńczym uśmiechem, ale zasalutował zanim ruszył w podskokach ku kupce prezentów.

\- Panie i panowie! Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj żeby poczuć ducha Ziemii, poznać naszych wrogów i pokonać ich zdobytą wiedzą. Wspiąć się na kolejny poziom ewolucji. Po wielu trudach okraszonych potem i łzami…! – Spectra na chwilę poczuł się całkiem wybity z rytmu, z resztą każdy wybałuszył oczy na stojącego przed nimi Shadowa, teatralnie gestykulującego i nakręcającego się coraz bardziej i bardziej.

\- Shadow! – Phantom pożałował, że w ogóle przyjął tego wariata do grupy. Prove zmarszczył brwi niezadowolony, że mu przerwano tak podniosłą mowę, ale szybko przełknął cisnącą się na usta tyradę czując, że tym razem nie powinien irytować swojego lidera. Zamruczał, że nie wiedzą co tracą ale szybko wrócił do swojego zadania.

\- Okej! – Nie omieszkał się jednak oburzyć. Usiadł przy stercie prezentów i przez chwilę tylko się jej przyglądał, zastanawiając się od którego zacząć. Jego place zawisł nad nimi i zaczłą poruszać się od jednej paczki, do drugiej zupełnie jakby recytował w głowie wyliczankę.

-Shadow do cholery! – Tym razem to Lync nie wytrzymał i postanowił ponaglić Prova. Inni członkowie zamruczeli w zgodzie. Każdy chciał jak najszybciej odbębnić całe to rozdawanie prezentów i zaszyć się w swoich pokojach by móc w spokoju przesortować prezenty na te przydatne i te, które zostały kupione „na odwal się”.

\- Zamknij się i czekaj grzecznie na swoją kolej! – Odszczeknął Prove sięgając na ślepo po jedno z pudełek. Jego ręka o milimetry minęła to czarne z czerwoną wstążką i w zamian zatrzymała się na zielonym w białe kropki. Spectra był prawie pewny, że prezent był od Lynca.

\- Lodowa Dama! Proszę, skarbie, pierwszy prezent dla ciebie! – Patrząc na to z jaką radochą igrał z Mylene, Shadow musiał być masochistą. Mimo, że kobieta była chłodna w obyciu cechowała się też wyjątkową zawziętością. Shadow miał ogromne szanse na „przypadkowe” znalezienie się w samym środku eksperymentu-niewypału jeżeli dalej będzie grał w swoje gierki. Znowu.

Mylene z obojętną miną sięgnęła po pudełko i niepomna na ciekawskie spojrzenia odłożyła je na pobliski stoliczek. I tyle z podglądania co kto dostał.

Shadow za punkt honoru postawił sobie użycie wszystkich znanych mu zdrobnień w odniesieniu do swojej drużyny. Kiedy nazwał Spectrę „słoneczkiem” Lync zabrzmiał jakby zakrztusił się własnym śmiechem. Mina szybko mu zrzedła, kiedy został nazwany „prosiaczkiem”. Tym razem to Spectra nie krył się ze swoim uśmiechem. Policzki Lynca zaróżowiły się dodając tylko do przydomku i wywołując rechot u Shadowa.

Oczy Gusa rozbłysły niczym gwiazdy, kiedy Shadow przekazał mu prezent od Phantoma, nawet mało pieszczotliwe „stokroteczko” nie przygasiło blasku jakim zaczął prawie emanować. Ego Spectry napuszyło się dumnie.

Lider został jeszcze nazwany „płomyczkiem”, „koteczkiem” i „misiem-pysiem”. Shadow nie dostał w zęby tylko dlatego, że wyraźnie chciał wydusić ze Spectry jakąś reakcję. Phantom obiecał sobie przypisać go do najbardziej beznadziejnego zadania jakie tylko znajdzie, ale na czas rozdawania prezentów jedynie uśmiechnął się do albinosa, kiedy odbierał ostatnią paczuszkę. Shadow zamilkł w szoku na taką reakcję i Spectra z trudem powstrzymał rechot. Lyncowi za to puściły nerwy już przy drugim przezwisku. „Mimoza ukochana” najwyraźniej uderzyła w czuły punkt i Volan rzucił pierwszym prezentem w stronę Shadowa. Prove zrobił unik i paczka ze szklanym trzaskiem uderzyła w ścianę. Lync natychmiast pożałował swojego czynu i do samego końca tylko patrzył spod byka na kolegę, którego to bezbrzeżnie bawiło.

* * *

Spectra z jednynie lekko zirytowanym westchnieniem położył wszystkie paczki na łóżku. Helios, który do tej pory siedział upchnięty w kieszeni wyskoczył na powierzchnię i przycupnłą na biurku. Całe rozdawanie prezentów trwało może pół godziny. Shadow cały czas starał się wyprowadzić Vexosów z równowagi beznadziejnym zdrobnieniami, lub pytaniami czy aby na pewno byli grzeczni. Pod koniec nawet Volt wyglądał jakby całą swoją energię skupiał na nie uderzeniu Prova.

Spojrzał na pięć paczuszek różnych wielkości. Prezent zapakowany w kropkowany papier z pewnością pochodził od Lynca. Słabo maskowany terror jaki pojawił się na twarzy chłopca, kiedy Shadow przekazał paczuszkę Spectrze był wystarczającą wskazówką. Paczka o nieregularnym kształcie i papierze w psychodeliczne wzory, oklejona hurtowymi ilościami taśmy musiała być od Shadowa. Phantom mógł nawet rozpoznać kształt puszki sprayu do włosów. Miał nadzieję że był on przynajmniej dobrej jakości.

Trzy ostatnie paczki stanowiły już problem. Mylene jak i Volt musieli skorzystać z pomocy sklepowych ekspedientów w pakowaniu. Gus na pewno tak zrobił, w każdym sklepie prosił sprzedawców o ładne opakowanie podarków. Problem teraz polegał na rozgryzieniu, od kogo dostał paczki. Oczywiście w czasie kiedy samotnie poszukiwał prezentu dla Gusa, Grav robił dokładnie to samo dla Spectry. Lider miał wcale nie małą nadzieję, że graczowi Subtery zajęło to więcej niż pięć minut.

Jeden prezent był opakowany w biały papier i owinięty szarą wstążką, drugi w krwisto czerwony papier z żółtą kokardą a ostatni w miętowy papier z delikatnym wzorkiem, który skrzył się nie gorzej niż świeży śnieg.

Dla kupienia sobie trochę czasu, Spectra najpierw sięgną po prezent od Shadowa. Taśma klejąca stawiała opór nie gorszy niż sam Ruch Oporu i Spectra musiał ostatecznie posłużyć się nożyczkami żeby jakoś rozerwać sploty papieru i taśmy samoprzylepnej. Tak jak przypuszczał, Shadow kupił mu puszkę sprayu do włosów. Naklejka na opakowaniu obiecywała długotrwały efekt, a formuła preparatu miała rzekomo nie sklejać włosów. Spectra zmarszczył nos na widok firmy, która wyprodukowała spray. Velvety Spa, było niestety jednym na najgorszych badziewi na rynku. Phantom rzucił prezentem do kosza. Z odmętów papieru do pakowania udało mu się jeszcze wyłowić śpiewającą kartkę urodzinową z wykreślonym słowem "urodziny", która po otwarciu prezentowała holograficznego kota pląsającego radośnie, ale niekoniecznie do rytmu wygrywanej muzyczki. Po krótkim zastanowieniu kartka została upchnięta na półce między ubraniami. Helios zaczał podśmiechiwać się pod nosem.

Prezent od Lynca okazał się bardziej użyteczny: kubek z napisem „najlepszy szef”. Spectra zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie przyglądając się naczynku. Nie wierzył, że Lync kupiłby mu taki kubek gdyby nie było w tym jakiegoś haczyka. Volan nie był na tyle subtelny, żeby wybrać akurat taki kubek z czystej przekory. Spectra obejrzał naczynko z każdej strony, ale nic nie znalazł. W przypływie natchnienia wszedł do łazienki i nalał do niego gorącej wody. Nic. Spectra poczuł się odrobinę rozczarowany.

Dopiero kiedy odwrócił kubek do góry dnem żeby obciekł dostrzegł napis: jestem skurwysynem. Cóż, ta część była na tyle prawdziwa, że Phantom postanowił kubek sobie zostawić. Zanotował też w pamięci, żeby następnym razem przypisać Lynca do kontrolowania postępów w Laboratorium, chłopiec od zawsze narzekał że sterylność tamtych pomieszczeń powodowała, że ciarki na wyścigi goniły mu po plecach.

Helios na widok krzywego uśmiechu Spectry, kiedy ten wyszedł z łazienki, zaczął dopytywać się co z tym prezentem jest nie tak, ale Phantom go zignorował. Smok zaczął rozważać czy się nie obrazić, jednak ciekawość wzięła górę i przysiadł na ramieniu Spectry żeby już niczego więcej nie przegapić.

Teraz pozostały mu trzy tajemnicze paczki. Przyjrzał się bliżej każdej po kolei, wszystkie oczywiście miały doczepione karteczki z jego imieniem. Dwie były wydrukowane, jedna napisana ręcznie. _Bingo_. Spectra sięgnął po czerwony pakunek i uważnie przyjrzał się karteczce. Z początku nie rozpoznał pisma, ktoś wyraźnie przyłożył się do zatuszowania swojej tożsamości. Natychmiast wykluczył Mylene. Dziewczyna na pewno nie starałaby się aż tak, czyli to do niej należał biały albo miętowy prezent. Pozostawał więc Volt albo Gus jako domniemany właściciel.

Spectra chciałby móc powiedzieć, że bez problemu umie rozpoznać pismo Gusa, nawet zmienione, ale kłamanie samemu sobie było poniżej jego godności. Zważył w rękach płaską paczkę, delikatnie nią potrząsnął, a nawet spojrzał pod światło. Niewiele mu to dało poza odkryciem, że jest ona podejrzanie miękka. Sięgnął po dwa kolejne prezenty i powtórzył oględziny. Okazało się że w miętowym opakowaniu znajduje się coś małego kwadratowego i wypełnionego prawdopodobnie cieczą plus coś o bardziej nieregularnym kształcie. Spectra jeszcze raz obejrzał skrzący się papier i postanowił przypisać prezent Mylene. Raz kozie śmierć.

Tym razem rozpakowanie go zajęło mu tylko kilka sekund i jak się okazało dostał wodę po goleniu, zapakowaną z pasującą kolorystycznie golarką. Wykluczyło to Gusa, jako że on miał znacząco więcej polotu jeżeli chodzi o prezenty. Firma była średniej półki ale nie umniejszyło to ładnemu zapachowi. Golarka też miała duże szanse na spełnienie swojej roli. Spectra za żadne skarby nie był w stanie wyhodować sensownego zarostu więc prawie każda golarka mogła pokonać cienkie włoski bardziej przypominające nieregularnie wyrośnięty puch brzoskwini, niż jakąkolwiek brodę.

No to zostały dwa prezenty. Gusa i Volta. Spectra miał ochotę rzucić monetą i przekonać się czy ma jeszcze jakieś szczęście, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał przerywać ciągu wygranych.

Prawie czuł jak powaga tej sytuacji przysiada na jego ramionach, owija się wzdłuż ramion i je obciąża. Powoli zupełnie jakby zabierał się za detonowanie bomby sięgną w stronę białego prezentu. Patrząc na mega uproszczoną kolorystykę powinien pochodzić od Volta. Prosty prezent od prostego chłopaka, prawda?

\- Mistrzu! – Gus wpadł do pokoju jak huragan, gorączkowo rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu, a na widok dłoni Spectry wiszącej nad prezentem z głośnym „nie” rzucił się szczupakiem w stronę łóżka. Spectra odruchowa zacisnął palce na pudełku i zanim Gus zdążył je wyrwać z jego dłoni, lata nauki walki wręcz w końcu się odezwały. Phantom chwycił ręce Gusa w swoje, szarpnął nim w bok i korzystając z siły rozpędu chłopaka dał się pociągnąć wraz z nim na podłogę. Przerzucił jedną nogę nad plecami Grava i zwyczajnie na nim usiadł. Chłopak zaczął szarpać się jak dziki koń podczas rodeo, ale Spectra próbując nie zlecieć z Grava mocniej zacisnął palce na prezencie.

\- Mistrzu proszę nie-! – Gus znowu spróbował sięgnąć po prezent, ale Phantom odtrącił jego ręce i szybko rozerwał papier. Pudełko, które się w nim kryło spadło na podłogę, a z niego wypadły dwie butelki. Gus zamarł.

\- Co to ma być? – Spectra zsunął się z partnera i podniósł jedną z butelek.

_Turquise – szampon wzmacniający dla włosów farbowanych. Zapomnij o wypadających włosach już po pierwszym użyciu!_

Druga butelka była odżywką tej samej firmy. Spectra poczuł jak krew zaczyna się w nim gotować. Zanim jednak postanowił wyrwać Gusowi jelita przez nos sięgnął po tablet i szybko sprawdził jakiej jakości były te produkty. Grav wydał z siebie żałosne jęknięcie i pozostał na podłodze z twarzą ukrytą w dywanie.

\- Przynajmniej są z najwyższej półki – stwierdził sucho Spectra na co Gus ponownie jęknął.

\- Mistrzu… ja tylko nie chciałem, żeby mistrz źle się czuł, znaczy, po kupieniu mi prezentu… - Grav zdał sobie sprawę, że kopie sobie własny grób i zamilkł. Spectra poczuł wściekłość rozpalającą go od środka na tak jawny brak wiary w jego umiejętności radzenia sobie w trudnych sytuacjach.

\- A brosza jak się spodobała? – zapytał słodkim aż do przesady głosem. Helios turlał się po biurku rechocząc z dzikiej uciechy.

\- Jest wspaniała – Gus wyraźnie próbował stać się jednością z podłogą. Spectra wziął głęboki wdech, spróbował przypomnieć sobie dlaczego Gus jest tak dobrym kompanem po czym odłożył produkty do włosów tuż koło głowy Grava i odwrócił się z powrotem w stronłę łóżka.

Został mu tylko ostatni prezent. Od _Volta_. Płaska, podejrzanie miękka paczuszka. Papier bez problemu dał się rozerwać i okazało się, że krył w sobie złożoną na tekturze czarną koszulkę. Bardzo przyjemną w dotyku trzeba dodać. Koszulka w kroju niczym się nie wyróżniała: krótki rękaw, trochę zbyt luźna, dekolt w serek, obszyta złotymi nićmi. Prawie zwykła koszulka. Gdyby tylko nie jej napis.

„Rozpal mnie do białego”

Volt za żadne skarby świata nie kupiłby mu takiej koszulki. Spectra dałby sobie odrąbać lewą rękę, że Luster nie miał ani takiego poczucia humoru, ani tym bardziej jaj żeby coś takiego zrobić. Spojrzał na papier w który był zawinięty ukbek, kilka minut temu.

_Lync_.

Dzieciak musiał, albo postradać zmysły, albo zgłupieć pod naporem sklepowych reklam i namówić swojego partnera na zakup prezentów z jajem. Osobiście Spectra gest docenił, i kubek i koszulka przywołały niemały uśmiech na jego twarz, ale oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Lyncowe zesłanie do laboratoriów zostało wzbogacone o nadzór nad Clayem. Niech się dzieciak pomęczy z na wpół oszalałym pod naporem stresu naukowcem. Volta żeby nie było przydzieli do innej grupy jajogłowych, żeby przypadkiem nie wspierali się w swojej niedoli.

\- Bardzo ładna bluzka mistrzu – Gus w końcu odkleił twarz od dywanu. Spectra zmiażdżył go spojrzeniem.

\- Będzie ładnie kontrastować z włosami mistrza – dodał Grav. Spectra poczuł jak nowa fala gniewu, bez najmniejszego akcentu zażenowania, nawet tyciego, zalewa go od środka. Gus zorientował się, że popełnił gafę i szybko poderwał się z podłogi.

\- To ja ten, pójdę już. – Gus zatrzymał się pod drzwiami.

\- Ta brosza naprawdę mi się podoba, dziękuję mistrzu. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Spectra mógł przynajmniej poklepać się po ramieniu bo uśiech Gusa nie krył w sobie ani grama fałszu.

\- A tak żeś się martwił – zarechotał Helios balansując na krawędzi biurka.

\- Zamknij paszczę. – Helios złożył się w kulkę nieprzerwanie rechocząc rozbawiony.

Spectra, nieco obrażony, przeczesał sztywne od lakieru włosy, a w dłoniach została mu alarmująca ich ilość. Spojrzał na butelki od Gusa. _Huh_. Może jednak nie powinien tak się irytować. Czające się na obrzeżach umysłu plany zemszczenia się za wcześniejsze upokorzenie rozwiały się niczym dym.


End file.
